Love Is
by kinseyjo
Summary: Flirting... kissing... touching... being.  A series of one shots.
1. Johann Wolfgang van Goethe

A/N: A series of oneshots I came up with while looking at my "daily love quote" on Google. Might be unrequited angst, might be flirtship, might be established B/B, might be straight up smut. Rating is for those smut chapters.

Disclaimer: All through this story, the only thing that will be mine is my overactive imagination. If that changes, you guys will be the first to know. Promise.

* * *

"If I love you, what business is it of yours?"

Johann Wolfgang van Goethe

* * *

He could feel her presence next to him while he watched the squints work from his spot on the catwalk. Could smell her perfume, could almost see her dark hair cascading down her back, her expressive eyes flashing with knowledge.

"How long?" her smooth voice questioned.

"How long what?" he answered.

"How long have you been in love with my best friend?"

"Angela, I –" she cut him off with a gentle hand on his arm.

"Save it, Seeley. You know you can't lie to me about this. Just tell me."

"It's not that, Angela. Bones and I –" she cut him off again.

"Are just partners, blah blah blah. Let me tell you something, Sweetie. You don't look at Bren like a partner. You look at her like Jack looks at me. You look at her like a lover."

Seeley squirmed a little at Angela calling him out like that. He shook his head and tried to manage a grin for her. "You think so, huh?"

She nodded seriously. "Women's intuition, Booth," she paused. "And I'm not blind."

"What makes it so obvious to you? The women's intuition thing, or the not blind thing?" Seeley asked.

"Honestly? The not blind thing."

Seeley let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Shit."

Angela let out a giggle. "I've never seen someone so concerned about the possibility of falling in love."

Seeley slid his eyes in her direction and cocked an eyebrow.

"We're not talking about me, here," Angela clarified.

"Yeah," Seeley smiled a second and then got serious. "Does Bones know?"

"Well, if it's possible, I think she's even more oblivious than you."

"Well, thanks, Angela. Considering I _knew_, I wasn't exactly what you'd call oblivious."

"So you see what I'm getting at?" she teased.

Seeley looked confused for a moment. "So she… she's… with me?" he stammered.

"I'm sworn to secrecy. She actually told me it was none of your business."

"She's in love with me and figures it's none of my business?" Seeley asked incredulously.

"Doesn't sound very logical, does it?"

"Not really. Especially considering…"

"That she's the logic queen. I know," Angela smiled. "I'm glad you agree. Now I can go tell Brennan what you just told me," she turned and headed for the stairs. Seeley reached out and snatched her arm, effectively stopping her.

"Whoa, there, Cupid. Just because I told you doesn't mean I want you to tell Bones."

"But you just said –" this time it was his turn to interrupt.

"I know what I said. But that doesn't make it your place to tell her. Kind of loses the romanticism. _And_ this isn't third grade."

"So are _you_ going to tell her?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated, Ange."

"How? You open your mouth, say 'Bones, I love you,' and then you kiss her. How is that complicated?"

"Well, Jeez, Ange. If it's so easy, how come Hodgins had to ask you nine times to marry him?"

"First, it was _not_ nine times. And I'm sorry, did you miss the part where I said we weren't talking about me?"

Seeley smiled. "That's what I thought. I'll tell her, Ange. I promise. Someday."

"You know I just want you guys to be happy, right?"

"I know," Seeley smiled and walked toward the stairs, his black dress shoes clicking softly down the metal steps.

Angela braced her arms on the railing in the same position she'd found Booth a few moments earlier. She watched him stride confidently across the lab and scan his card to allow him up to the platform. He stood and watched Brennan for a few moments before taking her elbow gently and drawing her away from the table. She removed her safety goggles and looked up at him with a sweet smile. Angela shook her head and grinned to herself about what a couple of morons they were. Booth motioned to Bren's office and she nodded, following him off the platform. They walked the few steps to her office and Booth pulled the door shut behind him.

If only she could be a little mouse in the corner.

--

A/N: Well? What did you think? Do you think he told her?


	2. Woody Allen

A/N: Yay! Only chapter two and already a smut chapter!

* * *

"Love is the answer, but while you're waiting for the answer, sex raises some pretty interesting questions."  
Woody Allen

* * *

"Oh my gawwwwwwd," she groaned, followed by a tiny whimper as she bucked her hips up into him. Seeley thrusted hard, Tempe's heels digging into his back trying to pull him as close as she could. "Right. There. Seeeeeeeyohmygod," she cursed, then came hard against him, a keening cry falling from her lips. She gasped, pulling in lungfulls of air, trying to get her pulse-pounding orgasm under control. He rolled to his back and exhaled heavily, gasping for breath as well.

"Wow. That was…" his voice trailed off and he turned to look at her, already able to read the "fight or flight" etched into her beautiful features.

"What are we _do__ing_, Booth?" she questioned on a gasp. For the past week, every time they'd gotten together to just "hang out and watch a movie and eat take out" they'd ended up naked and sweaty in her bed. Or his. Depending.

"Not the reaction I was looking for, Bones. You're supposed to say 'mind-blowing, amazing, the best I've ever had, something like that."

Tempe blushed deep crimson, a beautiful color that extended from her hairline to the tips of her toes and hit all of the spots in between. All of which were uncovered for his post-coital perusal. Thank you, God.

"I, uh, I mean as far as biological urges go, mine are…" Booth put a hand over her mouth to silence her.

"I'm stopping you, even though I'm pretty sure you were about to compliment me in a roundabout way. You're not boiling this down to science. You can boil it down to 'just sex' if you must – damn good sex, I might add – but you will _not_ boil it down to science."

"Booth, I'm an anthropologist. Science is me. It's what I do."

"And you do it quite well, Bones. But why don't you let me tell you some of the other things you do quite well. The outside-the-lab things. Or, you know, inside-the-lab if you're feeling adventurous," he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Tell me," she regarded him suspiciously.

"Kiss for one," he grinned, rolling fully to his side to face her. She blushed harder and he kissed her bare shoulder softly. "That's so sexy," he growled against her skin.

"What?" she asked, a little breathless.

"You. How your whole body blushes when you're nervous. Or embarrassed," he paused and blew a breath against the pink skin of the spot he'd kissed. "Or so totally hot for me you can't stand to be in the same room with yourself."

She turned her face up toward him and grinned. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"Take me from nervous to that other thing in two seconds?"

"So totally hot for me you can't stand to be in the same room with yourself?"

"That one."

"It's my charm."

She snorted and rolled her eyes, loving the way he was. Seeley Booth was a multi-faceted man, but one thing she could always count on him for was his playfulness. And for the past week she'd been getting to see a whole new side to this playfulness. The naked side.

She smiled at him, a sight he'd never tire of. The many smiles of Dr. Temperance Brennan. One when she was sad but managed to eke a grin out for him when he was trying to cheer her up. One when she was genuinely pleased with how a case had worked out and Hodgins and Zack had kept from blowing up the lab with their experiments through the whole thing. One where she was placating him. Which, surprisingly, was a different smile from the one she wore when she was placating Dr. Sorayan. One when she was deliriously happy, giggling, laughing, dancing around the living room to Foreigner. And one… oh this one was his favorite… one she wore when she was so hot for him she couldn't stand to be in the same room with herself. Definitely his favorite.

"What are you doing to me, Seeley?" she asked as he kissed a trail down her stomach to where he wanted to pull one of those smiles from her.

"I'm gonna –" she stopped him mid sentence by pulling quickly on his hair.

"Not literally, Booth. I mean… I just… I don't know."

"Don't think, Temperance. Just feel…" he murmured and resumed the kissing trail.

As much as she wanted to just feel, she also needed to think about this. Even though her partner was making it increasingly difficult what with all of his kissing and licking and… oh my… biting and sucking. Well, maybe thinking at a time like this was a little overrated.

"Booth…" she sighed.

"Hmmm?" he hummed against her belly.

"How do I keep from getting addicted to you?" she whispered.

"Little Miss Scientist thinks she can get addicted to me, huh?" he asked playfully. "Can you get addicted to another human being?"

_When they fuck like you do I'm pretty sure it's entirely possible._

Where had that come from? Get a grip, Tempe. You're a level-headed woman. He's exactly right. You CANNOT get addicted to another person. It's not possible. Unless he does the thing with his tongue that he's doing right… oh God.

"Seeley," she sighed, sifting her fingers through the short hair on his head as he licked softly at the heat between her legs. "Holy shit," she whined, knowing he had her on a dangerous precipice. He chuckled at her whining, a feeling that vibrated off her clit, which was all she needed to go over the edge. For about the fourteen millionth time since he'd shown up at her apartment bearing Thai food the night before.

"Fucking hell, Booth," she groaned once she'd made it back down to Earth. She tugged gently on his hair as he kissed back up her body, finally arriving at her mouth.

"You know what else is sexy?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she questioned softly, massaging her tongue against his.

"Your dirty mouth."

"Maybe you should clean it up," she suggested slyly.

"Not for all the cherry pie in the entire world," he answered. He rolled to his back, drawing her up against his chest where she rested her chin.

"Tell me why it's so sexy," she requested, her eyes sliding shut from a combination of the bliss-inducing orgasm he'd given her and the gentle rhythm of his fingers stroking up and down her bare back.

"I dunno, Bones. I guess, it's just… normally you're just so… put together… that when you come apart so hard that you can't even control the words flying out of your mouth? That's hot."

"You want to know what I think is sexy about you?" she asked.

"I'm sure I could hazard a guess, but tell me anyway," he said.

"Well, first, your cocky attitude," she groaned good-naturedly.

"I knew it."

"And your arms. Wrapped around me just like they are right now. And how they harness all that power when you're trying to be gentle and go slow, but I can tell you really just want to pound into me."

Booth groaned, already feeling ready to go another round. "What else?" he asked.

"I wasn't done talking about your arms yet," she pouted.

"I'm sorry. I'll shut up."

"That's better. Now. On the pounding thing," she spoke slowly, carefully enunciating her words. "Every once in awhile that would be okay. Sometimes I want it just as bad as you do."

He nearly lost it right then and there. Who was this woman and what had happened to all the trepidation she'd had only moments before? Damn, he _was_ good. "What else?" he managed to ask, even though his mind was on the next way he was going to get inside her.

"Your eyes. I've always had a thing for dark eyes, but yours are by far the best. Maybe it's because you smile so much," she said softly.

He gave her one of those smiles at that moment, encouraging her to continue.

"Let's see. Your arms, your eyes, your crunchy hair…"

"My what?!"

"Your hair. It's crunchy."

"My hair is not –"

"It is."

"It's the-"

"Gel. I know. Doesn't mean I don't like the feel of it between my fingers."

"Okay then."

She chuckled softly and trailed her fingers through his hair for a moment, stopping to kiss his forehead.

"So my arms, my eyes, my crunchy hair, what else?"

"Pretty high opinion you have of yourself, there Agent Booth."

He blushed for a moment, not having considered that perhaps her list of things she found sexy about him was not as long as his list about her. Which was fine. Really.

"I also happen to like your chest."

"Really?"

"Mmm," she answered, pressing a kiss to his pectoral muscle. "And your abs," she pressed a kiss to the area she spoke of.

"But you know what I think is most sexy about you?" she asked, kissing down the light dusting of hair that arrowed straight toward his manhood.

"What?" he asked in a choked gasp.

"Your (kiss) great (kiss) big (kiss) sexy (kiss)," she paused dramatically, raising her eyes to look at him. She pulled herself back up his body and placed another gentle kiss against his chest. "Heart."

At that moment, Seeley Booth wanted nothing more than to make love slowly and gently to the woman in his arms. No one had ever made him feel as good as his Bones. Even though she claimed to be no good with people, she always knew exactly what to say to inflate his ego and make him smile. Not to mention make him fall a little bit in love with her.

--

A/N: Not as steamy as I had expected it to turn out, but I like it. Your thoughts?


	3. Toni Morrison

A/N: I'm so excited to see how many of you have put this story (and me! Woo!) on alert! Yay! Here's another chapter – I know these seem consecutive but that's not how I mean them – just random. I pretty much write them as the quotes hit me! By the way, flashbacks are in _italics_.

* * *

"She gathers me, man, the pieces that I am – she gathers them and gives them back to me, in the right order."

Toni Morrison

* * *

"What do you think?" 

"Isn't it kind of… small?"

Seeley sighed. "Haven't you ever heard that size doesn't matter?"

"That's a myth perpetuated by guys bearing small stuff."

"Hodgins, work with me, here. I have a very good explanation for the size."

"Really?" Jack asked, clearly amused. "I'd love to hear it."

"Rubber gloves," Seeley replied with a shrug, as if it were the most obvious explanation he'd ever offered anyone.

"Rubber gloves? That's your explanation?" Jack asked.

Seeley scrubbed a hand over his jaw. Out of all the squints, Jack was easily his favorite after Bones. In fact, since Jack and Angela had finally managed to get married (and Seeley had conned Bones into going on a date with him, and then kissing him, and then sleeping with him, and then moving in with him) they'd spent quite a bit of time together – but sometimes Booth still wanted to punch him out.

"Rubber gloves. She's putting them on and taking them off all day long. So I _figured_," Seeley paused dramatically, "a big honkin' diamond would just get in the way. Besides. It's an _eternity_ band, Hodgins. Symbolism, man."

"This is all assuming she doesn't punch your lights out for buying into the antiquated custom blah blah blah," Jack said with a grin.

"All assuming, yes," Seeley answered his friend tersely. "But I've got a great speech planned," he finished with a grin.

"I hope it's better than your great explanation. Because, _Dude,_ that _sucked._"

"Shut up," Seeley punched Jack in the bicep and laughed. "So seriously. Think she'll uh…"

"Like it?"

"Punch me."

Hodgins laughed. "Depends on how convincing this great speech of yours is."

"I think it's pretty great. Max… Max loved it. I ran it by him."

"As in her old man in federal lock-up?"

Seeley nodded. "Asked his blessing."

"Dude. I told you what happened with Angie's dad."

"_Dude_," Seeley exaggerated, "Unlike you, I didn't ask for his _permission_, I asked for his _blessing_."

Jack nodded. "Good thinking."

"Yeah well, no one ever said I didn't learn from the mistakes of others," Seeley teased.

"So how'd the conversation with Max go?"

"Really well…"

_"Agent Booth," the older man greeted him with a firm handshake._

_"Max," Booth said warily. Even with all of the glass and alarms and orange jumpsuits in the world, Seeley still wasn't a hundred percent trusting of Max. The man had a bad habit of killing FBI agents. Granted, they were dirty cops, but Seeley was sleeping with Max's daughter._

_"So.__ What brings you here without Tempe?"_

_"Well, uh, Max, you know, uh… this all came out a lot easier in the parking lot," Booth let out a strangled laugh._

_"What is it, Seeley?" Max asked. Since he'd met the man, Booth could count on one hand the number of times Max Keenan had called him by his given name. Yet, somehow, it put him at ease._

_"__Iwanttomarryyourdaughter__," the statement came out in a rush._

_"Tempe?" Max asked, trying to get his bearings. Over the years he'd thought about the day a man would come to ask for his permission to marry his baby girl. He'd just never thought it'd be in a federal prison. Or that he'd be a guest in the prison. Or that said man would be an agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. But even considering all of that, Max Keenan couldn't ask for a better man to be Tempe's husband._

_"You got another I don't know about?" Seeley asked with a raised eyebrow._

_Max smiled. __"Nope.__Just the one.__ So, uh, are you asking my permission?"_

_"No, sir.__ With all due respect, sir, I love your da__ughter. But if she ever found out I asked your permission to marry her, like she was some sort of property to be had, the only thing being had would be my head."_

_"And probably not the one on your shoulders," Max nodded, agreeing with Booth's assessment. _

_Booth laughed. "Truer words have never been spoken."_

_"So you love her."_

_"I do. She's an amazing woman."_

_"What makes you think she's going to say yes?"_

_Seeley laughed again. "In all honesty, I really don't expect her to. I just keep telling myself she's going to tell me to shove it. That way, if she does, I won't be let down, but if she accepts… well I'll be pleasantly surprised."_

_Max nodded, encouraging Seeley to keep talking. _

_"All I know, Max, is that she means more to me than anything in this world. She's so many things to me," Seeley could feel the smile creeping across his face as he explained to __Bones's__ dad exactly what the man's daughter meant to him. "She's brilliant. __Talented.__Funny.__ Beautiful, of course, and she's got a bigger heart than anyone I know. She gets me better than anyone ever has. Even me, sometimes," he __chuckled lightly. "She doesn't just make me_ want_ to be better. When I'm with Temperance, I _am_ better. She just… she means the world to me, Max. And your blessing would mean almost as much."_

_Max nodded, taking into consideration everything the young man had said. He knew Booth loved his daughter. Had known since the first time he'd met the kid. The way he protected Tempe, cared about her, and spared nothing to keep her safe. "Well, Booth, I obviously won't be giving you my permission – T would kill us both. But since you came for my blessing, consider it yours," Max shook the young agent's hand again. "You're a good man, Seeley. I asked you to take care of my daughter, and from the conversations I've had with her, I know you do. But I also know that she takes care of you. You two have an equal partnership, which is a very rare find. Don't you ever forget what a treasure it __is.__ Nor should you ever forget what a treasure my daughter is. If you do…" Max's voice trailed off._

_"I know you'd find a way, Max,"__ Seeley said with a soft smile__ even though he knew that Max was far from kidding._

_"Did you get her a ring?" Max asked with a grin._

_"As much as I think she might relieve me of my nuts for it, yes, I did. I have a nice little speech prepared that I'm hoping keeps her from saying no if she's so inclined."_

_"Oh?" __Max asked, pausing as an indication that he'd like to hear this speech._

_"Well, I mean, it really isn't much. And to be honest, I'm sure I'll forget it once I'm on my knee looking at her. But I do love her, and she knows that. And she knows I have more respect for her than anyone I've __ever met. And she knows I'd give my life to protect hers. But sometimes I don't think she understands how much _I_ need _her_. That sometimes… sometimes I just fall apart trying to hold it all together. And when that happens, and she's right there, just, right there with me? And she puts me back together? I fall in love with her again. Every damn time," he shook his head with a chuckle. He pulled the ring he'd been packing around for two weeks out of his pocket and showed it to Max. "It's an eternity band. I don't mean for it to mark her as mine, I mean it as a symbol of how long I will love her. And how long I will respect her, and protect her. __And how long I will need her."_

_"It's a nice speech, Seeley," Max smiled__ gently. "I hope she says yes."_

_"Me too, Max, me too."_

"So then he told me to let him know how it turned out."

Jack swiped at his eye quickly with the back of his hand, nodding.

"Are you _crying_, Hodgins?" Seeley asked with a wide grin. "I never knew you were so sentimental."

"Nah, man. Particulates. In the air. Been bothering me," he said.

"Sure, Hodgins, okay," Seeley laughed at his friend as he drained the rest of his beer, setting the empty bottle back on the bar. "I gotta go. Date with an angel," he smiled.

"Get outta here," Jack said with a smile. "Good luck, Man."

"Thanks, Hodgins. I'd tell you I'll let you know how it goes, but I imagine you'll hear your wife shriek when Bones calls her. Or I'll be calling you to come help me remove her fist from my brain."

"Deal, Man," Jack slugged back the rest of his beer as he and Seeley headed for the door. "Good luck," he said as they parted ways. "Oh, hey, See," he began as he opened the door of the cab that had stopped for him.

"Yeah, Man," Seeley responded.

"Tell anyone about that crying thing and it'll be _my_ fist you need help removing from your brain."

Seeley laughed heartily. "What crying thing?"

"Exactly."

An hour later, in a dark corner booth at Wong Foo's, Seeley checked the bulge from the ring box in his pocket for the millionth time, making sure the band of diamonds was still there.

"Seeley, you've been acting weird all night. What's going on?" Temperance asked.

Seeley took a deep breath and pulled the box from his pocket and flipped it open. Sliding out of the booth and dropping to his knee, he looked up at her and smiled. The eyes he'd half-expected to be filled with sheer terror at this moment shined with unshed tears. _Please let those be happy tears_, he prayed as he began.

"Temperance Brennan, I love you..."

--

A/N: I started this today but finished it at nearly three in the morning to the soundtrack of infomercials. Let me know what you think!


	4. Unknown

A/N: Look! Alive! Me! Woo! Okay, so now that you've all hopefully recovered from your shock, check this out – new chapter! Here's my excuse for not updating this sooner: my original intention was to have these be random one shots, but they're pretty much reading as chronological order of a relationship! Not what I wanted, but apparently, my muse doesn't give a crap what I want. So. From here on out, it's pretty much relationship development. Questions, comments, concerns about life? Let me know!

* * *

_ "The most eloquent silence, that of two mouths meeting in a kiss." _

_Unknown _

* * *

Temperance Brennan wasn't what most people would call a romantic. Romance wasn't logical, and as her partner Seeley Booth might tease her, it sure couldn't be measured in a beaker. It wasn't tangible and she couldn't see it. But when she walked past the large windows facing the garden at the Jeffersonian Institute, even Dr. Brennan had to admit there was a somewhat romantic quality about the softly falling snow outside.

"Kinda romantic, huh?" the aforementioned partner asked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms securely around her waist.

"What did I tell you about… what's it called?"

"PDA, Bones. PDA."

"Yes. Public displays of affection at work, Booth?"

"Aw, c'mon, I see my girl lookin' all wistfully out the window and I'm not allowed to sneak up behind her and kiss on her a little bit? Gah. You suck all the fun out of everything," he teased.

"Number one, I'm fairly certain, I was not looking 'all wistfully,' and number two…" she turned in his arms and delivered a wicked smile. "Maybe you can kiss on her a little bit."

Seeley chose that very opportune moment to _not_ point out to Brennan how she hadn't even included the fact that he'd referred to her as 'his' girl in her bullet points. He was wearin' her down. He smiled back at her as she wound her arms around his neck and scraped her short fingernails through his hair.

His lips came down to hers and as she prepared herself for some serious PDA, she was surprised when he just gave her one quick, soft kiss. She gave him a questioning glance, but recognized the gleam in his eye as 'Seeley Booth with a plan.'

"What?" she asked.

"C'mon. Let's go outside."

Knowing full well that arguing her full schedule was going to be futile; she rolled her eyes and smiled. "Let me get my coat." She couldn't help but smile to herself as she went to her office and grabbed her black pea coat off the hook. Since she'd started seeing Seeley, she'd found herself relaxing a little more easily. She still pushed herself as hard as she always had (and always would), but when she was with Booth… it was hard not to play just as hard as she worked.

"What are we doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's a surprise."

"A surprise?"

"Bones. Have I ever let you down before?"

She pretended to think about it for several moments. "I guess not," she finally concluded teasingly.

"Gee, thanks. C'mon," he responded, taking her now-gloved hand in his and pulling her out the large double doors that led to the courtyard.

"I can't believe we've gotten all this snow in the last two hours," Brennan commented easily. "It was fifty-five degrees when I left the house this morning. If I'd known it was going to snow and you were going to drag me outside, I'd have put on tights!"

"I'll keep you plenty warm," he promised with a wicked grin. At his vow, Brennan could feel a definite warmth building in her belly. She punched him lightly in the arm. "What? I was just trying to be _nice_, Bones!" he laughed.

She rolled her eyes. "Right."

He laughed easily again and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Like this."

"Uh-huh," she said disbelievingly.

"Fine, you don't want me keeping you warm? I'm outta here," he teased, striding a few steps ahead of her.

Brennan took advantage of this fact to surreptitiously scoop up a handful of snow once they hit the yard. "Seeley?" she asked sweetly, knowing it would get him to turn around.

"Yeah, babe?" He turned just as she had expected and she tossed the white fluff lightly in his face and laughed.

"Nothing," she responded.

"Oh you think so, huh? I'll show you _nothing_, Dr. Brennan," Seeley threatened. He turned and lunged for her, grabbing her up against him and kissing her deeply.

Pulling back a moment later, she was gasping for breath and wiping the water off her face that had transferred from the snow she'd smashed into his. "That didn't feel like _nothing_, Booth," she grinned, moving to kiss him again.

Seeley glanced over Brennan's shoulder right before her lips met his and spied something that made him grin devilishly. She must have caught it because she regarded him suspiciously.

"Booth?" she asked.

"Nothin'," he answered nonchalantly, bringing his lips down to hers. He kissed her slowly, skillfully (he hoped distractingly), the whole time backing her up to the giant mound of snow he'd seen over her shoulder. When he'd arrived at the Jeffersonian, the groundskeepers were running around in their plows scooping the snow and trying to keep the sidewalks cleared. Apparently they'd decided the effort was worthless as the snow continued to blanket the city. What snow they had managed to clear up, they had dumped in huge mounds in a back corner of the courtyard. A very_secluded_back corner. From the building, no one would even know the snow in these piles existed. Seeley moved toward them as a plan began to formulate in his mind. They were only a few feet away now… closer… just a little closer… he grabbed her around the waist and spun her, falling to the ground so his back was in the pile of snow and she was straddling his hips, her bare knees landing thankfully on the open coat that had billowed beneath him.

"Sneaky," she grinned.

"Hey. I coulda dumped _you_ in the snow. But I'm a gentleman," he grinned.

"For which you shall be rewarded mightily," she swore, and brought her lips down to his.

Seeley reveled in the sensations coursing through his body; the freezing cold snow at his back, and the amazingly hot woman in his lap. He would never tire of kissing her, touching her, hell; he didn't think he could even ever get bored of being in her presence. She opened her mouth on a sigh and he took the opportunity to sweep his tongue inside. She slid her tongue against his and balanced her hands against his chest. Breaking their kiss, she kissed a wet trail to his ear. "Guess what?" she whispered huskily.

"Hmmm?" he replied, trailing his hands up the soft skin of her thighs.

"I think I might have forgotten to put panties on this morning."

He groaned deeply and bit back a curse. "You're kidding."

"Mmmm, no, I'm pretty sure I forgot. Maybe you should check."

He groaned deeply and swept his fingers under the black a-line skirt she was wearing. Sure as shit. No panties. "Honey," he began.

"Yes, dear?" she replied with a smile.

"It would seem," he said, brushing his thumb over her clit eliciting a hiss from between her teeth, "that you forgot to put on panties this morning."

"Mmmm," she groaned, rocking back over his cock. "I was pretty sure."

"So tell me. Were you _planning_ on getting ravished by a handsome FBI agent today?"

"Well, I was, but I guess I'll take you since you're here," Brennan teased.

"You don't think I'm handsome?"

"Meh. You're okay I guess."

"Then tell me, Dr. Brennan," he paused dramatically before slipping two fingers inside her heat. "Why are you so Goddamn _wet_?"

Brennan's head dropped back as her partner slowly tortured her in the snow. "If you were me," she gasped, "and knew you were about to have_this_ inside you," she continued, rubbing him gently through his pants and leaning down to whisper in his ear again. "You'd be wet too."

"Holy fuck, Temperance," Seeley cursed. "How do you get me so worked up with so little effort?"

Brennan smiled gently at the compliment as she continued caressing him and he her. "Seeley," she began, slipping the metal button of his jeans through the hole, "it's getting cold out here," she continued, having moved on to the zipper which slid down with a soft metallic sound.

He growled deeply and gave her a wolfish grin. "Lift up," he asked, removing his hand from her body. She lifted to her knees, giving him just enough room to slide his jeans and boxers down a little. She grasped the heat of him in a tight grip, sliding her hand up his penis and swiping her thumb over the head. Her head fell back again as sliding down on him seemed to push all the breath out of her. "Warm me up," she begged in a whisper.

Seeley hardened farther than he had thought possible at her request. Grasping her hips tightly, he thrusted up into her as she rocked back and forth over him. He mentally added "making love to her in the snow" to the list of things he'd never tire of doing to Dr. Brennan. He nearly lost his mind when he glanced up at her and saw her pink tongue dart out to lick her bottom lip. Her eyes closed in deep concentration, she grasped at her own breast with one hand while the other traveled down between them to stroke her clit. While one part of him wanted to slap her hand away and tell her to let him do that, the other part of him was about to go off like a rocket from the sight of her touching herself.

Her eyes still closed, she reached to her hip and took his left hand in her right and dragged it to her clit. "Touch me," she groaned. Doing as she asked, he massaged quick circles around the bundle of nerves, bringing her right to the edge of her orgasm.

"Open your eyes, Bones," he requested. She dragged her blue eyes open and stared at him like she could see into his soul. He thrusted up once more, hard, and pinched her clit at the same time.

"Oh my…" her voice trailed off as her eyes widened and she bucked wildly against him.

"Thatta girl," he complimented, loving the site of her flying apart, the snow falling softly around them, landing softly in her auburn hair. As she slowly came back down to earth, she leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Now how did we not just melt this entire pile of snow?" she asked huskily.

He laughed against her mouth. "I have asked myself that about you on a fairly regular basis this winter – I never meant it quite so literally," he grinned and kissed her deeply.

"It's getting dark. Maybe we should go back inside," she suggested, not wanting either of them to catch their death and have to explain to their friends 'oh, you know, we were screwing around (quite literally) in the courtyard in the snow for too long and got hypothermia. Weird!'

"Probably," Booth agreed, pulling his boxers and jeans back up after Brennan climbed off his lap. He took the hand she offered and let her pull him to a standing position. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, like he had when he'd seen her looking 'all wistfully' out the window in the hall. "Kinda romantic, huh?"

She leaned back and kissed his chilled lips gently. "Yes, you are."

--

A/N: Well? Was the smut worth the wait?


	5. Carrie P Snow

_**A/N: Okay, I know I said in the last chapter of Love Is that this was going to be a progression of Booth and Brennan's relationship. Meh. I lied. Call it artistic license. :) These are still gonna be random one shots, k? Yeah, I didn't think you'd mind. ;) XO, Kinsey**_

_**Dedi: My bff, SSJL. Only a hundred million days love! She is the most patient-est girl I know – she's been waiting for this particular chapter of Love Is for MONTHS. Luffs her more than my luggage (and I luff my luggage a lot. It's pink and cute).**_

* * *

"No day is so bad it can't be fixed with a nap."

Carrie P. Snow

* * *

Some days, wanting to right his "cosmic balance sheet" (as Bones referred to it) was really fucking inconvenient. Yeah, he felt good when he helped put a murdering bastard behind bars, but he was tired as hell, he missed his kid, and truth be told, didn't really like living out of a suitcase. And if he was being really, _really_ honest? He _hated_ sleeping on opposite sides of the same bed with his beautiful partner. Seriously. _Why_ were they always married on these cases if he couldn't enjoy any of the perks? _Because, Seeley, you are a _professional._ You don't grab your partner's cute little ass and drag her off to bed._

Stupid conscience.

"I'm exhausted," said partner complained, kicking off the black heels she'd been wearing and dropping onto the king-sized bed.

"Me too," he flopped down (on the opposite side) and moments later was fast asleep.

* * *

Temperance Brennan preferred sleeping during the day if she had the opportunity. She'd mastered the art of the nap during doc school and sometimes would draw the shades and lock the door in her office in order to catch a few z's on the couch. Hey – why else would they have put the sofa in there if they didn't want her to use it? And if she was coming in at six every morning and leaving no earlier than 8 every night, obviously she'd have to get a nap in there somewhere. It was only logical.

Brennan's favorite reason for sleeping had only developed recently, and it sure as hell wasn't the clarifying of her complexion. It was the dreams. Ever since her parents left, she'd had awful nightmares that she could only escape, for some odd reason, when she slept during the day. But a few months ago, she'd started dreaming even during the day. Much to her relief, they weren't the same nightmares she'd always had. They were actually quite pleasant. A little different every time, the only thing they really had in common was herself. Well, and her partner. And, she supposed, another common factor would be their various states of undress. Yes, Dr. Temperance Brennan, empirical scientist that she was was having sex dreams about one sex-on-a-stick Seeley Booth. The dreams were vivid and constant, so she knew every time she closed her eyes, it wouldn't be long before he'd be making an appearance.

Right now, she was in a hotel room in Bangor, Maine, and so exhausted she was about to faint. She voiced her complaint to her partner, who echoed the sentiment, and they both fell onto the bed in their shared hotel room and drifted quickly off to sleep.

* * *

Booth knew he had to be dreaming. There was no way he was conscious if he thought his sexy Bones was curled against him, their legs tangled together, the sweet doctor grinding herself against his thigh and… _oh Jesus_… moaning.

"Booth," she sighed. "Oh Seeeeeeeley."

_Holy shit._

* * *

Ah. A good one. In this dream, Booth had strutted into her office, his ever-present cocky grin plastered on his face, and dropped into her leather desk chair. He'd begun rambling on and on (and _on_) about some evidence, or perp, or something she couldn't really care less about. She'd just wanted him to _shut up_. She nodded and "mmm-hmmm'd" her way through his tirade, drawing the shades and pushing the door lock into place with a soft _snick_. She'd turned to face him again, peeling her lab coat off as she strolled slowly across her office to where he sat at her desk, leaned back in her chair, hands clasped behind his head. Brennan kicked her red high heels off, smiled serenely at the wide-eyed expression of her partner, and straddled his lap. "You were saying?" she asked, her eyes drifting shut as the evidence of his arousal pulsed hotly beneath her.

"I…uh… I forgot," he muttered, his hands grasping her hips and holding her steady while he thrust his hips up to hers.

"Mmmm," she sighed. "That's what I like to hear."

* * *

How could she be sleeping? He'd pinched himself a half-dozen times to ensure _he_ was awake, and he couldn't believe Bones was writhing around, growling his name, completely unaware. He sighed heavily, remembering the stupid _line_ he'd drawn between them, debating whether to forget it and strip her clothes off and fuck her like she was begging him to (in her _sleep,_ he reminded himself) or to remember it and extract himself from her hazy grip to go get in the shower and turn the temperature to "Alaska-in-January." He debated, she wiggled against him; he contemplated, she groaned his name. This. This was why he didn't want to share a bed with her. Cursing himself ten kinds of a fool, he rose from the bed and headed for the bathroom. _You're a good man, Seeley. You're doing the right thing._

Stupid conscience.

* * *

She woke slowly, her eyes falling on the clock next to the bed. Wow. She'd slept for two solid hours. No wonder she felt so refreshed. Brennan rolled to her back and pushed herself up on her elbows, smiling gently at her partner. "Sorry I crashed out that long. I must have really needed the sleep."

He smiled at her. "Feel better?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled secretively. "A nap always makes me feel better."

_**A/N: Sweet Seeley dreams to each of you! :) XO, Kinsey**_


End file.
